ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Brandon 10/Halloween Aliens 5
Ello everyone. Brandon here with another blog once again. It's that time of the year again. The time for thrilling moments, for haunting curses, for monstrous ghouls and for terrifying chills. Now that I'm thinking about it, I should have made that rhyme. It's time for Halloween once again, folks, so it's my general pleasure to once again introduce the legendary, spooktacular event of the Wiki (more or less): HALLOWEEN ALIENS 5: The Revenge of Eccentric Edits! (cue lightning strike and maniacal laughing) If you got the reference, you get a gold star. Anyways, if you're not aware of what "Halloween Aliens" is, it's a service in which I, myself, the creator of this service, and- okay you get the point... in which I take your requests of a simple alien or character and transform them into a monstrous version of that said request through the power of editing. I also did another service called Christmas Aliens (1, 2, 3 and 4) so if you're interested, be sure to check those out as well as the other Halloween Alien blogs (1, 2, 3 and 4) that I did. In case you're wondering why I started this blog so late, it's because I was actually thinking about not doing it this year. But why stop at just 4, that doesn't make any sense. So with that being said, I will continue this service until Halloween Aliens (5-4+3x2+10-9+5-8). And in case you're not that good at math, like myself, that means Halloween Aliens 5 and if you still don't get it then, well, this is the last one. But it was fun while it lasted. So here's how this works. Just request your alien, character, whatever in the comment section below along with what effects and stuff that you want applied to it. Simple as that. Format: (Character and their Style) (Effects) (Background) (Manners doesn't matter) For example: OS Heatblast with Fangs and a rendered background, please. Rules *You can request at max two requests. Once your requests are complete, you can request another two. *Please stick with Ben 10 content only, that includes aliens that just other characters with Omnitrix symbols on them. (Canon Crossovers excused) *You can request fanon and canon stuff. *You can also request repeats from previous blogs but not from the current blog. *If you're not pleased with your request, you can ask for a redo. They are, however, not guaranteed. *Don't request aliens that aren't yours or without their permission. *Follow the same general Wiki Rules and Guidelines. Effects *Pale Skin *Zombie Skin *Fangs *Witch Hat *Skeleton Mode *Ghostify *Crystal Ball Overlay *Horror Movie Poster Overlay *Zombie Outbreak Overlay *'New!' Lightning *'New!' Fake Beard Effects Styles Poses *Standing Pose *Action Pose Animation *Original Series *Ultimate Alien Force *Omniverse *Live Action (Race Against Time, Alien Swarm) *Heroes United (Generator Rex Animation) *CGI (Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens) *Video Games (Protector of the Earth, Cosmic Destruction, etc) Backgrounds *White Background (Default-ish) *Rendered Background (Blank) *Scene Background (Screencap) ---- You can expect your requests finished by the end of the week or the weekends (unless you requested it on the weekends then you might have to wait until next week). The service will end on Halloween itself (October 31st). If you have any questions and comments, just let me know. Just don't fill up the comment section with mostly comments rather than requests. Well I guess that's it. Let Halloween Aliens 5 commence. I'm Brandon 10 and I'll see you later. It's time for an Ultimate Hero! 00:47, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Monster Heatblast.png|Monster Heatblast (OS) Monster Ripjaws.png|Monster Ripjaws for Alan Monster Clockwork.png|Monster Clockwork for Creeper Monster Ditto.png|Monster Ditto for Ultra Monster XLR8.png|Monster XLR8 for Ulti Monster Diamondhead.png|Monster Diamondhead for Reo Category:Blog posts Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Halloween Specials Category:Services